1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network, and more particularly, to a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network in which a public communication network is not used.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a private branch exchange in a private exchange network serves to establish a communication path through a main line or a private line according to an instruction from an extension subscriber. The private branch exchange makes a communication between both parties available, or detects a call signal from a wired exchange in the public communication network and establishes a communication path with the extension subscriber to make a communication available, and, cuts off the communication path upon completion of the communication so that the extension subscriber is ready for the next communication. A mobile communication service in the mobile communication network serves to divide an entire service area into a plurality of base stations for forming cells with a small sized service area, and controls the base stations using a mobile exchange so that a subscriber of the mobile communication network can establish a communication path with another subscriber of the mobile communication network or can establish a communication path through wire exchange in the public communication network, for making a communication available.
As shown in FIG. 1, a related art communication network includes the above described private exchange network and the mobile communication network interfacing at the public communication network 13. When an extension subscriber 11 connected to a private branch exchange 12 in a private exchange network intends to make communication with a mobile subscriber 16 registered on a mobile communication network 14, a call is processed through the public communication network 13 for providing the required communication service, which will be described with reference to FIG. 2A.
As shown in FIG. 2A, when the extension subscriber 11 in the private branch exchange 12 dials a destination telephone number with which the extension subscriber intends to communicate, the private branch exchange 12 analyzes numerals of the destination telephone number to verify the destination telephone number is a communication request for the private exchange network or the mobile communication network. That is, the dialed destination telephone number is determined to start with an area code or a mobile telephone call number, and if the dialed destination telephone number is neither the area code nor the mobile telephone call number, existence of a prefix is checked. If the dialed destination telephone number starts with either the area code or with the prefix without the area code, it is determined that the dialed destination telephone number is a request for communication to the public communication network 13, If the dialed destination telephone number starts with the mobile telephone call number, it is determined that the dialed destination telephone number is a request for communication to the mobile communication network 14. If the dialed destination telephone number has only an extension number without the area code, the mobile telephone call number, or the prefix, it is determined that the dialed destination telephone number is a communication request for another extension subscriber to a private exchange network.
According to the determination, if the dialed destination telephone number is a request for the private exchange network, the private branch exchange 12 calls a pertinent extension subscriber 11 and provides a communication service between the extension subscribers 11. If the analysis of the dialed destination telephone number reveals that the dialed destination telephone number is not a communication request for the private exchange network, the private branch exchange 12 transmits the dialed destination telephone number through a main trunk connected to a wire exchange (not shown) within the public communication network 13. Then, the wire exchange analyzes the dialed destination telephone number using the same method to verify the dialed destination telephone number is the communication request for the public communication network 13 or the mobile communication network 14. According to the wire exchange determination, if the dialed destination telephone number is a request for the public communication network 13, a pertinent wire subscriber is called to provide the communication service between the extension subscriber 11 in the private exchange network and the wire subscriber in the public communication network 13.
If the analysis of the dialed destination telephone number in the wire exchange reveals that the dialed destination telephone number is a communication request for the mobile communication network 14, the wire exchange in the public communication network 13 makes connection with the mobile exchange (not shown) in the mobile communication network 14 for transmitting the dialed destination telephone number. Then, after the mobile exchange analyzes the transmitted destination telephone number, and confirms on a registered position of a mobile subscriber with whom the communication is requested (i.e., the mobile station of the mobile subscriber 16 of the destination telephone number that the extension subscriber 11 in the private exchange network dialed), the mobile exchange calls the mobile subscriber 16 through a base station controlling the position at which the mobile station is registered. When the mobile subscriber 16 responds to the call, a response signal of the mobile subscriber 16 is generated by the mobile exchange in the mobile communication network 14, and transmitted to the private branch exchange 12 in the private exchange network through the wire exchange in the public communication network 13. According to this, a communication path is opened between the extension subscriber 11 in the private exchange network and the mobile subscriber 16 in the mobile communication network 14 for making a communication service available.
Opposite to this, when the mobile subscriber 16 registered on the mobile exchange in the mobile communication network 14 intends to make a communication with the extension subscriber 11 connected to the private branch exchange 12 in the private exchange network, a call is processed through the public communication network 13, which will be described with reference to FIG. 2B. When the mobile subscriber 16 in the mobile exchange dials a destination telephone number, the mobile exchange (not shown) in the mobile communication network 14 analyzes the dialed destination telephone number to determine whether the dialed destination telephone number is a communication request for the mobile communication network 14 (i.e., starts with a mobile telephone call number). If the dialed destination telephone number is a communication request for the mobile communication network 14, a pertinent mobile subscriber 16 in the mobile exchange is called to provide the communication service between the mobile subscribers 16. If the analysis of the destination telephone number reveals that the destination telephone number is not a communication request for the mobile communication network 14, the mobile exchange makes connection to a wire exchange in the public communication network 13 and transfers the dialed destination telephone number thereto.
Then, the wire exchange in the public communication network 13 determines whether the received destination telephone number is a communication request for the public communication network 13 or for the private exchange network. If the received destination telephone number is a communication request for the public communication network 13, the wire exchange calls a pertinent wire subscriber (not shown) and provides a communication service between the mobile subscriber 16 in the mobile communication network 14 and the wire subscriber in the public communication network 13. However, the analysis of the destination telephone number at the wire exchange reveals that the destination telephone number is a communication request for the private exchange network, the wire exchange makes connection to a pertinent private branch exchange 12 in a private exchange network and transfers the destination telephone number thereto. Next, the private branch exchange 12 analyzes the received destination telephone number, and calls the extension subscriber 11 for whom the communication request is made, i.e., the extension subscriber 11 of the destination telephone number dialed by the mobile subscriber 16 in the mobile communication network 14. When the extension subscriber 11 makes a response to the call, a response signal of the extension subscriber 11 is generated by the private branch exchange 12 in the private exchange network and transmitted to the mobile exchange in the mobile communication network 14 through the wire exchange in the public communication network 13. According to this, a communication path between the mobile subscriber 16 in the mobile communication network 14 and the extension subscriber 11 in the private exchange network is established for making a communication service available.
As described above, the related art method for processing a call between an extension subscriber in a private exchange network and a mobile subscriber in a mobile communication network has various disadvantages. In a communication in the related art between the extension subscriber of a private exchange network and a mobile subscriber of a mobile communication network, the extension subscriber to the private exchange network and the mobile subscriber to the mobile communication network process a call through a wire exchange in a public communication network, and a call processing procedure is conducted multiple times by analyzing a telephone number at respective exchanges to make the communication service available. The requirement for passing through the wire exchange in the public communication network in processing the call between the extension subscriber and the mobile subscriber increases a load on the wire exchange, makes the call processing procedure complex, and prolongs a period of time until a call is connected. In addition, the requirement for passing through the wire exchange in the public communication network results in a charge (i.e., fee) for the public communication network.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network that substantially obviates one or more of the problems caused by limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchanged network and a mobile communication network in which a call processed between the private exchange network and the mobile communication network has a less complex call processing procedure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network in which a call is processed between the private exchange network and the mobile communication network without passing through the public communication network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network in which a call processed between the private exchange network and the mobile communication network reduces a call processing time period.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network in which a call processed between the private exchange network and the mobile communication network reduces or eliminates a telephone charge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network in which a call processed between the private exchange network and the mobile communication network uses a wireless trunk connection system and method for using same.
To achieve at least these and other advantages in a whole or in parts and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided a device that processes a call, including a private exchange network that analyzes a destination telephone number dialed by an extension subscriber of the private exchange network to request a communication network or another extension subscriber for a communication path, a wireless trunk connection system, which is coupled to the private exchange network, and a mobile communication network having a base station that calls a mobile subscriber for the destination telephone number received from the wireless trunk connection system through the base station, wherein wireless trunk connection system transmits the destination telephone number to the mobile communication network when the extension subscriber to the private exchange network requests the mobile communication network for the communication path.
To achieve at least these and other advantages in a whole or in parts and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the device for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network includes a wireless trunk connection system having a mobile station for transmitting the destination telephone number dialed by the extension subscriber to the private exchange network to the mobile communication station through the mobile station, or the destination telephone number dialed by the mobile communication network when the extension subscriber to the private exchange network requests the mobile communication network for a communication, or the mobile station is requested for a communication from the mobile communication network.
To further achieve the above objects in a whole or in parts in other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for processing a call between a private exchange network and a mobile communication network including the step of transmitting a dialed destination telephone number and a call response signal through a wireless trunk connection system in the private exchange network and a wireless trunk for the mobile station connected to the wireless trunk connection system for establishing a communication path between an extension subscriber to the private exchange network and a mobile subscriber to the mobile communication network.
To further achieve the above objects in a whole or in parts in another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for processing a call between a private exchange network having a wireless trunk connection system, and a mobile communication network using the wireless trunk connection system that includes transmitting a dialed destination telephone number and a call response signal through the wireless trunk connection system in the private exchange network for establishing a communication path between an extension subscriber to the private exchange network and a mobile subscriber to the mobile communication network.
To further achieve the above objects in a whole or in parts in still other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for processing a call between a private exchange network having a wireless trunk connection system, and a mobile communication network using the wireless trunk connection system, that includes dialing the destination telephone number, wherein the mobile subscriber to the mobile communication network dials the destination telephone number, which is a prescribed extension subscriber of the private network, transmitting the destination telephone number dialed by the mobile subscriber toward the private exchange network through a wireless trunk for the first mobile station coupled to the wireless trunk connection system, and analyzing the destination telephone number upon receipt by the private exchange network, and calling the prescribed extension subscriber for establishing the communication path.
To further achieve the above objects in a whole or in parts in still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for processing a call between a private exchange network having a wireless trunk connection system, and a mobile communication network using the wireless trunk connection system that includes dialing the destination telephone number, wherein the extension subscriber to the private exchange network dials the destination telephone number, which is a prescribed mobile subscriber to the mobile communication network, transmitting the destination telephone number dialed by the extension subscriber toward the mobile communication network through a wireless trunk for the first mobile station coupled to the wireless trunk connection system, and analyzing the destination telephone number upon receipt by the mobile communication network, and calling the prescribed mobile subscriber for establishing the communication path.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.